In recent years, in associated with the progress of technology, all kinds of information product had been developed that not only the convenience of human living is improved, but also the distance between each other is further shortened. However, the more advanced the technology is, the more demanding in the speed of information transmission will be, yet, the transmission of information and connection between information product are accomplished using connectors and connecting lines. Among those, the most commonly seen and having the most varieties of application are the connectors responsible for network cabling. For instance, the internet card, hub, and IP router are all use connectors and plugs for bridging between electronic signals.
FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing showing a connector of prior arts. FIG. 2A is a schematic drawing showing a signal plug of prior arts. Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2A, the connector 100 of prior arts mainly comprises: a body 102 having two stoppers arranged on top thereof and a recess 108 arrange at the middle thereof, and a plurality of pins 104 arranged at the bottom of the body 102, wherein the body 102 is made of plastic. In addition, the shape of the signal plug 200 is corresponding to the shape of the recess 108 and the signal plug 200 also has a plurality of metallic pieces 204 whose positions are corresponding to those of the pins 104 of the body 102. However, a fixing piece 206 with elasticity is arranged at the top of the signal plug 200 that the fixing piece 206 has a wider first side 208 and a corresponding narrower second side 210. When the signal plug 200 is inserted into the connector 100, not only the plural pins 104 of the connector 100 are inter-contacted respectively with the corresponding metallic pieces 204 of the signal plug 200, but also does the first side 208 of the fixing piece 206 pass through under the stopper 106 and then lift up to be wedged into the recess between the two stoppers 106, such that the signal plug 200 is fixed.
FIG. 2B is a schematic drawing depicting that a signal plug is inserted into a connector. As seen in FIG. 2B, a common connector 100 is fixed to the wall 212 and, when it is desired to connect the signal plug 200 to the connector 100, the signal plug 200 should be inserted vertically to the wall, and the guiding line adjacent to the signal plug 200 is then fixed to the wall 212.
However, there are shortcomings of the connection method seen in FIG. 2, which are listed following:                1. When connecting the connector of prior arts with the signal plug, the guiding line adjacent to the signal plug must be bent first for enabling the insertion of the signal plug into the connector, then the bent guiding line is fixed to the wall; however, the excessive bending of the guiding line will deteriorate the transmitting effectiveness of the signal in the long term.        2. When the prior connector is not connected with the signal plug for a certain period of time, the connector is prone to be covered and invaded by dust such that the effectiveness of signal transmission is affected.        